


吃掉佐野文哉需要5口【第一口】

by Lily_Enne



Series: 吃掉佐野文哉需要5口 [1]
Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Enne/pseuds/Lily_Enne
Summary: 爆炒文学/双性/怀孕BO组合伙吃掉fumiya
Relationships: Black Out - Relationship
Series: 吃掉佐野文哉需要5口 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593004
Kudos: 9





	吃掉佐野文哉需要5口【第一口】

**Author's Note:**

> 为了舞簧不讲逻辑  
> 双性预警/怀孕预警  
> 无明确感情线，do过就是爱过  
> 第一口给苦命女人金姐

01  
金熙天在后台的更衣室里一件件卸下身上的小首饰，佐野文哉背对着他脱下厚底的马丁靴。  
表演了这么多场，其实他取下耳朵上的耳骨夹和耳钉轻而易举，但他故意盯着镜子看，他借着镜子观察身后同伴的一举一动。fumiya赤着脚站着镜子前，小心翼翼地摘下耳钉，他才打耳洞不久，穿戴饰品的手法生疏的很。  
“可以帮个忙吗，熙天君？我的衣服被耳钉勾住了。”那人突然开口。  
金熙天绕到fumiya身侧替他解和绸带缠在一起的耳钉。脱了鞋的fumiya好像更娇小了，金熙天低头把脑袋凑近他耳边，从这个角度他能窥见松松垮垮领口下的一片春光。  
金熙天不动声色地舔了舔下唇，动了坏心思。  
“别动，就快解开了。”  
金熙天的双臂环着fumiya，身体不知不觉间靠近，fumiya的肩胛骨隔着两层薄薄的衣服贴在他的胸口。  
“熙天君太近了……哈啊……”  
fumiya觉察到不对劲想要逃出来时已经来不及了，耳尖被温热潮湿的口腔包裹，丝绸衬衫顺着胳膊滑落，层层叠叠的堆在臂弯里，胸口被完全暴露出来。  
舌头灵巧地扫过耳廓，避开发红的耳垂滑向白皙的后颈。金熙天想起上次演出时站姐拍下的一张照片，fumiya在灯光下扬起脸，他修长的脖颈展露无余，仿佛高傲的天鹅。但很快，这只天鹅就会成为他腹中之物。  
修长的手在胸口上打转，金熙天惊讶于这份滑腻绵软的质感，像他中午吃下的雪媚娘。  
“瞧瞧这可怜的小家伙”金熙天逗弄着胸前的红果，看着镜子里fumiya涨红的脸故意说道，“在等着我吻它呢。”  
“不要……熙天君不要啊……”fumiya神色慌张。  
“真的不要吗？”金熙天露出失落的神情，手却没停下，顺着腰肢摸进裤子里，他在大腿内侧摸到了黏糊糊的液体，好像跟精液有些不一样。他一把扯下fumiya的裤子，隔着内裤摸向那个奇怪的地方。  
“不要！那里不可以！”fumiya猛的挣扎起来。  
金熙天摸到了一条细细的缝，有液体从那里涓涓流出来。  
“fumi，你真有趣。”  
他用衣服把fumiya乱动的双手捆紧在身后，柔软的腰肢弯出情色的曲线，胸口的红果越发凸出，被迫挺起的腰窝顶上身后人鼓起的性器，滚烫透过紧身裤传过来。  
“呜呜……不要……”  
金熙天用膝盖分开fumiya夹紧的双腿，手指挑开内裤边滑进去，他一点点的摸索着肉缝，像孩子遇上了新奇的玩具。他试着用一只手指破开肉缝戳进去，滚烫又柔软的肉浪一层层包裹住他，分明是在邀请。  
金熙天勾起嘴角，他清楚身前这个人已经情动了，他的身体远比嘴巴诚实。  
他的手指在肉缝里搅动，他听着fumiya隐忍的呻吟和逐渐沉重的喘息声，看着fumiya被捆在身后不断绞紧的手指，他觉得更加兴奋了。  
fumiya被转过来，他的双腿已经站不住了，只能靠背后的墙和金熙天抵在他股间的大腿支撑，他的大脑也快支撑不住了。  
“fumi，我的裤子都被你弄脏了，你要怎么赔偿我？”金熙天的嘴边带着坏笑，他搅弄的手指不知什么时候增加了一根，“否则，我就把fumi的秘密说出去……”  
花穴猛地收紧，把手指夹在里面。金熙天找到了fumiya的弱点，他靠近他耳边，对着敏感的耳垂吹气，“那fumi要用什么来交换呢？”  
猎物从落入网中那一刻起，就再没有逃脱的可能性了。  
fumiya用手挡住眼睛，他咬紧下唇，认命般的挺起自己的胸部，屈辱的眼泪淌过脸颊。  
还不够，金熙天对他的举动还不满足，他要他心甘情愿，要他哭喊着让自己艹他。  
他的舌舔过他粉嫩的乳晕后又绕远，他故意避开那红得发硬的乳头，在腰腹四处点火。  
“哈啊……啊……”fumiya的乳挺得又高了一些。  
“嗯……熙……熙天君……啊……舔舔……”  
“嗯？”金熙天停下动作，“fumi不说清楚，我可不知道该怎么做。”  
“胸口……嗯啊……胸口……”  
温热的舌扫过乳头后离开，他感受到fumiya全身传来细密的战栗，身下的水又多了。  
“说出来，我会让你舒服的。”金熙天在耳边循循善诱。  
“哈啊……乳头……熙天君，熙天君舔一舔乳头啊……”  
金熙天含住挺立的果实贪婪地吮吸，他抬起眼去看fumiya的表情，他的天鹅扬起优雅的颈，红唇大张着，爽到发不出呜鸣。  
“熙天……熙天君再舔舔右边啊……嗯哈……右边，乳头也想要……”fumiya胡乱把乳凑到金熙天嘴前。  
天鹅堕入欲望之中。  
他顺从的吃着绵软的乳，一只手伸到他身后替他解开双手的束缚，他相信他可以更放荡一些。事实也如金熙天所愿，解放的小手一只插进他的发把他往胸口按得更深，一只往下摸到了他蓬勃的欲望。  
金熙天松开被舔得水灵灵的乳吻了吻fumiya发红的眼角，他在心中窃喜自己遇上了个天生的荡妇。  
他引着他的手拉开拉链，滚烫的性器一下子挣脱束缚跳出来，fumiya的小手颤抖着握上柱身，轻柔地撸动。  
这回轮到金熙天煎熬了，他的性器胀得发痛，可fumiya的举动却如隔靴搔痒。  
“亲亲它，fumi，用嘴巴。”  
他的天鹅垂下高贵的颈，伸出舌头慢慢舔过前端，舔过青筋斑驳的柱身再亲吻沉甸甸的囊袋，金熙天倒吸了一口凉气，他差点泄在他嘴里，他比他想象中会多了。  
是时候了，是时候把他吃干抹净了。  
金熙天在更衣室的长凳上坐下，他的手托着他纤细的腿，fumiya的手撑在他的肩膀上。  
“fumi，放松点。”  
“哈啊……啊……熙天……嗯……”龟头从滑腻的肉缝上擦过，“啊……进来啊……熙天君……给我……给我……”  
“fumi，太暗了，我看不清呢。”金熙天可怜兮兮地看着他，“不然fumi自己来吧。”  
fumiya已经没办法去思考金熙天说的话是真是假了，他快被情欲折磨疯了。  
他松开一只扶住肩膀的手，撑开自己的花穴，笨拙地对着性器坐下去，但吃进龟头就卡住了。  
“熙天……熙天……”他蒙着水雾的漂亮眼睛带着急切和恳求望着他，口中黏糊糊地叠声喊着他的名字，金熙天心软了。  
他扶住他的后背猛地撞进去，天鹅的颈再度高高扬起，下面的花穴死死咬住了性器。  
金熙天一遍遍舔舐着fumiya突出的喉结，大手用力地揉着他白嫩的臀，他努力让他能放松点，他不想要这场欢愉结束的那么快。  
“别哭fumi，别哭，是我弄疼你了吗？”  
他轻柔地擦拭他通红的眼角，眼泪刚被抹去又立刻涌出来，像是永远流不完一样，金熙天微微皱起眉头，又苦笑着叹了口气，面前这个男人哪来的那么多水，上面也是，下面也是。  
fumiya揽住金熙天的背，把哭花了妆的脸埋进他的颈窝，身体有规律地被一下下顶起。  
“呜呜……熙天，我没有……嗯啊想哭……好舒服啊，熙天……”  
“喜欢……哈啊……熙天……喜欢唔……”金熙天用吻堵住了那张嘴，他不能再听了，他就要爱上他了。  
唇舌在口腔中追逐，像在玩穿花拂柳的游戏。金熙天突然停下来，他就要到了，可进去时太冲动没带套，他想他应该射在外面，为了安全。  
可fumiya在主动吻他，虽然吻技很拙劣，尖尖的虎牙甚至差点咬到自己。他在努力挽留他，用柔软的嘴唇和滚烫的花穴。  
“熙天……别走……填满我……”  
金熙天无法拒绝他的天鹅，他对他言听计从。  
蓬勃的欲望在体内迸发，fumiya僵直在那里，像一尊精雕细琢的塑像，只有他耳朵上垂下的长耳钉在前后摇摆，宛如振翅欲飞的蝶。  
金熙天小心翼翼地取下那只耳钉，将蝴蝶锁进口袋里。  
他不允许它离去。


End file.
